


No Skipping Dinner

by immaplane



Series: The Adventures of Mike (don't call me that) and Vince (nice to meet you) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At least not a typical boring one, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Flirting by Text, I cry every time I read it, I should have used that tag for the others as well, Le Petit Prince is a beautiful book, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Texting, Texting by flirt, Vincent is not a goldfish, never mind, no wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: Morning after, falling out of bed on purpose, more texting, next date





	No Skipping Dinner

Mycroft awoke slowly. Feeling more rested than he had been in weeks.

‘Uuuuuurgh.’

Someone’s obviously not a morning person.

‘Come back to bed. It’s too early.’

‘It’s 10 am.’

‘Too early.’

Vincent made a pathetic attempt at grabby hands with his head still burrowed in the pillow.

Definitely not a morning person.

‘Unfortunately I cannot. I have a meeting at 1.’

That woke him up.

‘Right then.’

And he rolled off the bed.

‘Are you alright?’

What kind of idiot…

Vincent jumped up with a big grin, looking a lot more awake than he did pre-fall.

‘What? Oh yes of course. It’s a wonderful waking up system. I do it with couches too.’

I shouldn’t be surprised, really.

‘You got time for breakfast?’

‘Will it be edible?’

‘Oy! I live alone. Yes, I can cook… a bit.’

Lord save us.

‘And anyway. Breakfast is just bread or cornflakes. Haven’t got porridge sorry, don’t like it. So you won’t be exposed to my cooking, for now at least.’

For now?

‘Is that an invitation?’

Vincent blushed, Mycroft thought it quite endearing.

‘If you’d like, yes. I want to see you again. I’d like this to not be a one-time thing.’

Good.

‘Do I look like the kind of man who goes for one-night stands?’

Vincent grinned mischievously.

‘Is that a trick question?’

Why you little…

‘So does that mean you do want to see me again?’

There it is again. That hint of vulnerability under the smiles.

‘Yes, Vincent, I do want to continue seeing you.’

‘Great!’

Indeed it is.

‘Now, I believe you promised me breakfast? Will there be tea?’

‘Uuuh.’

Oh, don’t tell me.

‘I still don’t like it.’

Uncultured swine.

 

 

‘Good day, Anthea.’

‘Good day, Sir. They’re waiting for you.’

‘Very good, thank you.’

‘Had a good morning, Sir?’

Clever woman.

‘Is it showing?’

Can’t have them thinking I’m pleased with _them_.

‘Only to those who know you, Sir.’

I suppose that’ll have to do. Onwards to battle then.

 

 

The meeting had ended up lasting 4 hours. And he still had at least 3 hours paperwork and 2 more meetings to look forward to.

He’d better start immediately.

But first…

**On ne voit bien qu’avec le cœur, l’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.**  
**-V**

His phone had buzzed several times during the meeting.

The first text and the next were about 15 minutes apart, the rest followed quickly afterwards.

**Is this one of those times you can’t answer because you’re in a meeting?**  
**-V**

**I did say I’d stalk you if that happened.**  
**-V**

Vincent was obviously an overgrown child.

**Stalk.**  
**-V**

**Stalk.**  
**-V**

Make that an overgrown toddler.

**Never mind, that’s boring.**  
**-V**

**I want to do something clever, something that’ll make you smile.**  
**-V**

You’re succeeding.

**I am going to tell you a funny story.**  
**-V**

**Wait, I don’t know any.**  
**-V**

You are a ridiculous man.

**A joke then.**  
**-V**

**Knock, knock.**  
**-V**

**Oh no, that won’t work will it? You can’t answer. Ignore that.**  
**-V**

**A riddle then.**  
**-V**

**Okay, this one is very old. It’s been around for ages. It’s completely ridiculous and stupid, but every time I hear it I have to laugh.**  
**-V**

**What’s red and goes up and down?**  
**-V**

The last text had been sent half an hour ago. It seemed Vincent was content to keep his ‘stalking’ limited.

**You certainly succeeded in making me smile.**  
**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Le Petit Prince, lovely book, that is where the tattoo on your ankle comes from, is it not?**  
**I was indeed in a meeting, a surprisingly productive one, for once.**  
**I feel very threatened. I shall have to call in the police to protect me from my fearsome stalker.**  
**Who is there?**  
**It is indeed an old one, it was already around in my schooldays. A tomato in an elevator.**  
**-MH**

It wouldn’t do to not answer every text, now would it?

And yes, he was perfectly capable to do his paperwork while texting Vincent. It would not be distracting.

Not at all.

**Le Petit Prince was my favourite book as a kid. And yes, I got the elephant-eating boa that’s not a hat on my ankle, I always thought that was funny.**  
**Hooray for productivity!**  
**Fearsome stalker? No worries, I’ll protect you ;)**  
**Cows go**  
**I love that joke.**  
**-V**

Mycroft would never admit he immediately stopped paying attention to the papers when the text came in. Never.

**My brother enjoyed that part as well.**  
**I fear you might be the one I need protecting from.**  
**Cows go who?**  
**-MH**

**You have a brother? Older or younger?**  
**No worries, I only bite if you want me to, remember? ;)**  
**No silly, cows go boo. Haha.**  
**-V**

Yes, he did remember. Very enjoyable memories too.

Cows go boo, of course.

**Younger. He is a menace, you remind me of him that way.**  
**You are a comedic genius, truly.**  
**-MH**

Focus on the paperwork. This is important.

**I’ll like him then ;)**  
**And thank you. It’s good to know that if my current job doesn’t work out, I can always have a career on the stage. It’s important to always have a back-up plan.**  
**Speaking of current jobs, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you Friday, yeah?**  
**-V**

Ah yes, Friday. Mycroft had insisted on arranging their next meeting. They were going to dinner. And there would be actual food involved. After-coffee really would come after this time.

**I will gladly support your rise to fame as a comedian.**  
**I will see you Friday, 18.30.**  
**-MH**

 

 

He’d picked a small Indian restaurant, one of his favourites. All of Sherlock’s stabs about his diet came from somewhere after all, Mycroft did enjoy eating.

Vincent was waiting outside the restaurant for him. As soon as he saw Mycroft’s car stopping, his eyes started to shine with anticipation.

‘Hi there.’

He greeted Mycroft with a careful kiss, testing the waters.

‘Hello, Vincent.’

Mycroft felt completely relaxed.

‘Have you been waiting long?’

He didn’t think so, but it never hurt to ask.

‘Nah, not really. I’m always either early or late, so I thought I should make an effort. But I’m guessing you already knew that, unless you lost your powers of observation?’

He shot Mycroft a teasing grin.

‘Someone who knew almost everything about me within seconds of meeting me, could surely figure out how long I’ve been here?’

‘I didn’t know everything. And most people find my knowing disturbing.’

To say the least. Most people reacted defensively, out of anger or fear. He learned quickly to not let on and keep his deductions for himself.

‘Well I don’t. I think it’s amazing.’

I’m beginning to believe you.

‘Really, you don’t need to dumb yourself down or anything.’

Ah.

‘That is not what I do. I only hold myself to others’ wish for privacy. I tend to ignore people who need dumbing down.’

And as I am not ignoring you…

Vincent’s soft smile said he got the message.

‘I’ll be sure to keep my wits about me then, to make sure I keep interesting you.’

I don’t think that’ll be too hard.

‘I look forward to your efforts. Shall we?’

Dinner awaited.

‘We shall.’

He anticipated a pleasant night.


End file.
